Chocolate Eyes
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Sequel/side story to Emerald Dreams, Onyx Fantasies. Shizune also had a daughter of autumn, and she saw the world around her through chocolate-colored eyes. This is her view of EDOF, told in her POV. Slight KabuSaku and SasuOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: You can kinda call this a side story/sequel to Emerald Dreams, Onyx Fantasies. Basically, this is all in Kiyami's view on her relationship with the Harunos, Kabuto and Sakura's relationship and also her marriage to Sasuke. So if you enjoyed EDOF, I hope you enjoy this too!

Chocolate Eyes

I was four years old when Mother found me. At that time though, all I called her was Lady Haruno out of respect. After all, I was only an orphan and I was taken in merely to serve the Haruno house (although the tasks were small; after all I was a little girl). Which in all ways I accepted, as that meant I had a home.

But I had a family once Lady Haruno decided it was time for me to call her Mother. You see, for the first years of their marriage, Mother was unable to have a child, no matter what Lord Haruno or the late Doctor Yakushi-sama could do. Oh, I knew she wanted a child so much. She told me wanted a daughter of spring, baring the traits of her past ancestors: pink hair and emerald eyes. As silly as it sounds, I actually believed that could be possible one day, if she could bare a child.

One day, however, she took me with her into the garden and told me one of the most important things I could ever hear:

"Although Darling will never approve, I want you to call me Mother whenever it's just us like this. Not Lady Haruno. I see you as my precious daughter of fall, with those chocolate eyes and auburn hair. My beautiful child of fall."

And since then, I always called her Mother when we were alone, but I still called her Lady Haruno in front of Lord Haruno. After all, he would never accept the idea of adopting a poor orphan like me.

At least, that's when I thought back then.

* * *

I was five years old when Sakura was born. After many years of wishes and hopes, Mother was blessed with her daughter of spring. I could remember the rush that night of her birth; I was actually there acting as a nurse to Doctor Yakushi-sama as she was coming! My, what a shock for a five year old, huh? But it was beautiful...to see that child on Mother's chest, crying firm cries from those small lungs was beyond anything I've ever seen.

I could tell that Mother was so happy when she watched Lord Haruno and I hold the child.

But I think, out of everyone in the room, I was the happiest. Now I had a more complete family. I had a sibling.

* * *

I was ten years old when Mother died in an accident. I remember that day, and the night before so perfectly. Although they thought I was asleep, I was far from it...I was wide awake and heard everything.

The accusations of Mother's relationship with Doctor Yakushi-sama.

Lord Haruno's protests and jealousy.

The storming steps as Mother left the room, packing her bag with what she needed, then arranged for the carriage to take her to Doctor Yakushi-sama's home for her medical lesson.

Then came the morning when I heard the news. Her body was never found, and we held the funeral a few days later.

I remember falling asleep next to Sakura, holding her close as she cried. I never really noticed until the night afterward I cried just as hard.

* * *

I was twenty-three when I witnessed Sakura's first kiss. Oh, I hid myself well in the garden, but I still witness the connection of my little sister and the son of Doctor Yakushi-sama, Kabuto.

In my heart, I was beyond happy. She had found love!

However sadly...I knew that this love would have a heartbreak. Lord Haruno was already arranging a marriage for Mother's daughter of spring.

But oh, how I prayed for this to drop, for the two to always be together. It was a fool's prayer, as Mother often put it, but I prayed and prayed for the sake of the pair I saw in romance before my eyes.

I was twenty-three when I found Sakura in the library, sleeping in the basket of memories that filled the room. Memories of Mother and Kabuto's studies of medicine.

I was twenty-three when Sakura told me of Mother's care for me. I was twenty-three when Sakura told me she loved Kabuto with all of her heart.

I was twenty-three when Sakura's heart broke with a seal of an unwanted fate, and the once close father and daughter began to drift away.

Lord Haruno didn't understand that Sakura's heart already belonged to someone; her heart belonged to the young doctor by the name of Kabuto Yakushi.

I was twenty-three when Sakura and Kabuto were married, much thanks to Lord Renald. I was twenty-three when Lord Haruno found out and broke them apart.

I was twenty-three when I sat in Sakura's room, my heart aching for the newly-wedded wife. All I could do then was try my best to give comforting words, but sadly...even words and actions couldn't replace the feeling of happiness I knew she felt.

Lord Haruno questioned my silence throughout the next day and beyond. There was only one answer to give.

"Love is crying."

I was twenty-three when I opened the door to see Mother standing there, that smile of hers perfectly fitting her older face.

Mother was alive...My mother was alive!

"Remember, when Darling's not around, I'm Mother," she told me as I enveloped her in the biggest hug I could. Mother was alive!

She asked me of Sakura and Lord Haruno, and my eyes fell into sadness as I explained.

"I know of Sakura and Kabuto's marriage. That's what I need to discuss," she told me as she entered the home, closing the door behind her.

I was twenty-three when Mother and Lord Haruno discussed the marriage and the fate of Sakura.

I was twenty-three when Mother took me with her. At the time, I didn't know why, but soon I learned. I learned what fate was in store for me.

And I gladly accepted it, for the sake of my sister and her love.

I was twenty-three when I met Sasuke Uchiha, the man that Sakura was to marry by the end week. However, Mother had a different plan: an exchange.

An exchange of my hand instead of Sakura's.

I became Kiyami Haruno at that moment, and my chocolate eyes showed how unused to the name I was. No one noticed, I was grateful, but I believe that there was a pair of eyes that were suspicious of me.

The onyx eyes of the Young Lord Sasuke.

As Lord Uchiha tried to argue slightly the idea, his son interrupted, much to our surprise.

"Maybe for once we don't have to have a meeting. I'm willing to go through with the exchange. I believe this woman, although I know she's older than I am, will make a perfect wife."

So, by the end week, I was Kiyami Uchiha.

I had no arguments with this; I accepted this fate wholeheartedly.

Especially after reading the note from a very cheerful Sakura Yakushi.

* * *

I was twenty-four when Sasuke confronted me on the truth. I confessed to him everything, as a wife should do. I awaited my twist of fate that would leave me out and alone, away from the man that I had gradually learned to love with my heart.

But instead he kissed me, and with a smirk he whispered in my ear, "I'm glad for that, Kiyami."

He walked away, and I questioned why.

He turned, and through a smile, he said what I wished so much to hear.

"It's better to love someone when you know the truth, isn't it?"

* * *

I am now thirty-one, happily married with a healthy and beautiful son and a child on the way. I'm sitting here on a bench in the garden, watching Sei and Shiyami play while Sakura is laughing at the teasing my young boy was doing. I have no idea where our husbands are, but that's all right. I have my sister beside me, and that makes me happy.

"Kiyami?"

I turn to her, "Yes?"

Sakura smiled, "I'm glad fate played out this way. To be in love is a wonderful thing, isn't it?"

I only smile back and look up at the sky.

"Yes...yes it is."

* * *

And now this is the official end to EDOF. I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
